In desperate need of a heroic boyfriend
by Mutyasha
Summary: Ludwig expected to just have some victory-drinks when at the bar with Gilbert, Gilbert's boyfriend and their friends, but ended up saving a brunette from verbal abuse. And - Gay? Him?...maybe... AN: GerIta, slight PruCan, implied HunAus if you squint. Everybody's human. Warning: slight homophobia and some bad words. T to be sure.


**WARNINGS**: slight homophobia, some bad words. Nothing graphic. Prucan, GerIta, implied AusHun. Everybody's human.

**AN: **Okay. So, my friend, whom I will call Koneko-chan from now on, continually sends me emails with cute pictures and texts from sites I don't even know the name of. Sometimes, when I see or read one of these mails, I'm attacked by a plotbunny (vicious creatures, I hope you don't get them as much as I do) and I put the mail in a folder called "Plotbunnies". I was going through the plotbunnies-folder again, and I read this, and I just _needed_ to try something, like, _right this instant._

So I made this. Enjoy!

* * *

How Gilbert manages to drag him away from his work and along to the hockey-matches of the albino's boyfriend, Ludwig may never know, but at least he'd gotten some beer at the end of the evening.

He was still at the stage that he was sipping from his glass - and not chugging it like he was prone to do after a certain amount of drinks - while avoiding most of the arms people tried to throw around his shoulders - though those arms belonged mostly to Gilbert, Gilbert's boyfriend and Gilbert's far too touchy-feely friends. There weren't a lot of other people in the café besides them. Just as Ludwig was asking for his third beer, his attention was pulled to something happening on the other side of the café.

A woman with long brown hair (does she look familiar? she might look a bit familiar but he doesn't remember) and a small guy with short hair (and a few strange curls) were sitting somewhere close to the door. At a round table close to their small one was a group of clearly drunk men. Now, Ludwig couldn't exactly hear what they were saying (slurring obnoxiously loud, more like), but he could clearly see that the small brunette was incredibly upset - close to tears, actually - and suggesting to the woman (who was more furious than upset) that they leave.

She shook her head, face darkening when the men guffawed at something one had said to the others. Then one particularly loud slur from one of the drunks reached his ears.

Faggot.

If someone were to ask what Ludwig was thinking at that moment, he wouldn't be able to answer them. Hell, he wouldn't be able to _hear _them: the blood rushing through his ears was far too loud. He only knew that one moment he was sitting at the bar with a beer in hand, and the next he stood at the edge of the round table, glaring down at the drunks who were still throwing insults at the small brunette.

Ludwig was absolutely livid, but when he spoke his voice was extremely calm.

"I once heard that the biggest abusers of homosexuals are closet gays themselves."

That finally got their attention - and everyone else in the café besides. Everyone grew quiet while he spoke, slowly and clearly, because he wanted these homophobic _idiots_ to understand every word he said.

"They do not have the emotional security to come to terms with themselves, so they take it out on those who do out of jealousy."

Some of the idiots were dumbstruck at his declaration, but the other (perhaps less drunk) men started sputtering in anger. One particularly sour looking man spoke up. "Shut it, gaylord! Or should we take this outside?"

"We would _love_ to take this discussion outside," Gilbert said darkly, cracking his knuckles at his brother's side. Matthew was beside his boyfriend, looking more threatening than when the Canadian was on ice (which was to say, _hella fucking terrifying_), and their friends Antonio and Francis were also coming up, glaring darkly at the drunks. Ludwig crossed his arms, knowing exactly how the muscles from all his training would show beneath his shirt. Even the most drunk idiot knew that these guys were not to be messed with.

"H-hey man, chill, we weren't trying to involve anyone else."

"_Yes you were_." Wow, who knew that Matthew could sound like _that?_ "You were _abusing_ someone who you didn't know out of _ignorance_, _insecurity_ and _shear idiocy_. No one should have to suffer because you're _useless_ as a _decent human being_!" That growl sounded slightly inhuman. And the surprised/proud/aroused look on his brother's face was slightly disturbing. "Now _apologize_ and _leave_ before you embarrass yourself even more."

Most of the idiots had clamped up, all their faces white, until one meek guy stuttered a small "sorry".

Ludwig's glare intensified. "I need you all to speak up, because my friend," he nodded his head to the small brunette, still close to tears but for different reasons, "didn't quite hear that."

"I'm sorry," the guy said, then nudged the others to do the same. When they had all repeated the small phrase, Ludwig nodded. "Good. Now get out."

When the door was firmly closed again, Ludwig turned to the small brunette to ask whether he was okay, but before he could even open his mouth, he was almost bowled over by the force of the woman's hug.

"ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU! You don't know how long those guys were picking on poor Feli before you came in!"

_Scheiße_, he doesn't do hugs. Ludwig didn't know what to do with the woman and eventually resorted to patting her back a little with what little movement he had in his arms - the girl was _strong_!

When she (finally) let go, Gilbert suddenly started yelling. "_LIZ!_ What on earth are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages!" And then it was Gilberts turn to hug somebody, though "Liz" eagerly returned the hug before hitting his brother on the head.

"It's _Elizaveta_ and you know it, birdbrain! Roderich's busy with his tour so I decided to visit Feli's new home."

Feli?

Suddenly Li- Elizaveta turned to him with a glint in his eyes he didn't recognize. "Are you gay?"

_Verdammt_, he was in no way prepared for that question! While he most certainly didn't mind homosexuality and looked half fondly, half exasperated at the (disgustingly sweet) antics his brother got up to with his boyfriend, he wasn't exactly ready to decide for himself whether he was gay or not, let alone admit it to other people. Yet Elizaveta must have seen something in his face (besides the blush and the uncertainty in his eyes), because she suddenly shoved her friend in his arms.

"This is Feliciano Vargas but you may call him Feli. He's bi but preferring same-sex, single, sweet, Italian, an excellent cook, new in town and in desperate need of a strong and heroic boyfriend."

Gott, it sounded like she was selling the poor boy to Ludwig. Still, when Ludwig looked down at the guy, he couldn't deny that the brunette was...cute. Round, rosy cheeks and caramel eyes and a few wayward curls in his brown hair...

Ludwig most certainly did not blush...much. And his arms didn't tighten around the brunette (when did they get there, anyway?) when said brunette smiled happily.

"Thanks for saving me~!" Oh dear Lord, more hugs. Now Ludwig was the one spluttering, cheeks now undeniably red as the boy (_"Feliciano"_ something small said in his head) rubbed his cheek against his chest. "Those mean guys were horrible and I almost started crying when they wouldn't stop saying those nasty things but then you were there and you were so brave and strong and I think I might start to like you~"

Going by the extreme burn in his face, Ludwig was certain he would soon explode. Gilbert was almost rolling on the floor, he was laughing so hard. Matthew was giggling, Antonio was smiling broadly and Francis was talking with Elizaveta, both often looking back at him and his brother.

Yet however embarrassed the German was, he was polite and muttered a small "you're welcome" in the brown hair.

He jumped when Elizaveta suddenly said: "Now go have a drink on me because if you won't, I will snag him back and search for somebody else!"

That he didn't put up any fight when the small Italian dragged him to the bar meant nothing...much.

~**_forward a bit_**~

God but Ludwig was glad to be home. He quickly toed off his shoes and loosened his tie with a sigh, hanging his coat at the rack. By this time he usually had a small Italian hanging off his neck, showering him with small kisses, yet today it was oddly quiet in the apartment they shared. "Feliciano?"

The living room showed no sign of his lover, nor did the kitchen - besides the elaborate dinner that was prepared, as usual. Even the studio-slash-study was empty of the Italian, though going by the frame on the easel, there was a new painting. He couldn't see it from the door, but he knew Feliciano didn't like showing unfinished work to him so he quickly closed the door and searched the rest of their apartment. Ludwig soon found him in their bedroom, sleeping on their bed with nothing but the sheets for modesty.

Feliciano loved taking siestas, but he usually slept while Ludwig was at work and woke up when it was time to start dinner. Apparently he had been distracted enough that he made dinner first and then crashed in bed, unused to the disrupted routine. Ludwig smiled: sometimes Feliciano still surprised him with his adorable antics.

It only took a small kiss on the cheek for the Italian to wake. He sighed happily before he opened his eyes, smiling up at his lover. "'lo, Ludwig" he murmured, still a bit groggy.

"Hello, _Liebling,_" Ludwig murmured against his lips. "You weren't there when I came in, so I came looking for you."

"Mmm, took my siesta~," a small yawn, "later than I normally do." Ludwig smiled. "I noticed. Too focused on your new painting?"

Feliciano nodded, then quickly sat up. "How'd you know? You didn't look, did you? I wanted to surprise Ludwig with my new painting~!" He never really stopped crying, his little lover did. Feliciano was still very quick to tear up when he was upset, but Ludwig quickly reassured him every time.

"I didn't look, just noticed the frame on the easel. Shall I start warming up dinner?"

"Okay~"

Soon enough both men were at the table, Feliciano happily chattering and asking Ludwig about his day while he kept heaping their plates with the delicious food. To be honest, it was even more elaborate than normal. When Feliciano put the desserts in front of them - tiramisu, gelato, fresh fruit, it was almost decadent it was so much -, Ludwig was both very impressed and confused.

"What's the occasion?" he asked afterwards with a smile.

Feliciano giggled, cheeks red from wine. "I just love Ludwig and today was the day you saved me from those mean drunkards and I wanted to celebrate because it was one of the best days in my life~"

…It _has_ been several years, hasn't it? Yet Ludwig was still surprised that they had managed this long together. It must've shown in the smile that tugged at his lips, because the Italian was laughing at him again, cooing about him being "cute", however much of a lie that must be.

Well, the best way to shut up an Italian was kissing him. So Ludwig did just that.

One of the best days, indeed.


End file.
